


Winter's Secrets

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji and Tezuka go for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://aiwritingfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**aiwritingfic**](http://aiwritingfic.livejournal.com/).

Fuji watched as another leaf fell off of a tree nearby. It fluttered for a few moments, and then settled on the ground with the rest of the leaves, all of them skittering around his feet as he walked.

“Saa, Tezuka, winter is coming.”

Tezuka gave a vague sort of nod but didn’t respond otherwise.

“Winter has its own special kind of beauty, don’t you think?” Fuji asked with a smile. “It’s more hidden, you need to do more work to find it and draw it out, but it’s there.”

“Hn.”

“I think that’s why winter is my favorite season. The challenge of getting to its secrets intrigues me.”

Tezuka slanted him a look and Fuji just smiled innocently. Then Tezuka shook his head just a little and they continued their walk quietly amongst the weeping trees.


End file.
